


The Memory of Time

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Aug. 11th, 2006</p><p>Sometimes hope is all you need… that and a stubborn streak several light years wide. Post season two finale, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory of Time

She never got a chance to tell him. Things went by too fast, too frantic, to find the words to tell him his sacrifice hadn’t been enough. And when things had calmed, it annoyed her that he didn’t notice on his own.

Years later she realized her own faint echo must have been masked by the TARDIS’s power. They were the same, after all. Shared hearts, shared time, pulsing in the same steady rhythm. Now left alone, she honed that beat, focusing her echo into a thin blade of time.

If he couldn’t come for her, she’d go to him.


End file.
